The Pearl White Snake
by Sinking Into Madness
Summary: Go on, pet. Enjoy yourself. I'll take you once they've finished..." Anal/kink/bondage/rape A lot of Pairings. mainly OroItaSasuMadaNaru
1. The Beginning

**I….have no idea where this came from.**

**I just started typing because I needed to vent and this came out of nowhere. **

**Um….**

**Enjoy?**

**Chapter 1: The Snake's Pet**

The hard slap on his ass was supposed to hurt him, supposed to make his eyes sting with tears. He could feel the sickeningly long tongue of his new lover sliding down his back, making him shudder, the cold hand gripping his hips as he began to thrust his enormous cock inside of him, not even bothering to prepare him.

He could do nothing but scream and squirm, for his hands were ties to the cement wall with ten pound chains and his feet in shackles. His black hair now untied from his usually neat ponytail drifted over his shoulders, until he felt a pale white hand slip it away. The smaller male screams turned into moans after he felt the long rod inside of him brush his prostate.

This was wrong. This wasn't supposed to happen to him. He was always so strong, so silent, but now, all he could do was bend over weakly and scream out his disgusting pleasure.

He heard the snake chuckle and push into him even harder, making him throw his head back and let out a wanton moan.

He was never like this. Never. He never felt such things before. He felt corrupt. He felt pain. He felt hatred. He felt anger. He felt sadness. He felt fear.

And he loved it.

When a long, pearl white snake wrapped around his neck and hissed in his face, he licked its' mouth, making it loosen the choke hold on his neck and slide its' body against his lips. His tongue moved against the scaly skin, its' master watching carefully as he continued pounding into him.

He could feel his blood leading a trail down his legs, the snake hissing once more to get his attention. He let his tongue slide against the skin again, earning a laugh from his master.

"Oh, how sweet you are, pet." He grunted out. "It seems my little ones have taken quite a liking to you,"

And with that, he felt another slither up his leg. But the pounding stopped. He could feel the length slip out of his body, could feel the whimper leave his lips. He felt terribly empty now, without the man inside of him. He turned his head and seen the man take a seat at the edge of the room in a small couch.

"Go ahead, pet. Enjoy yourself." A snake wrapped around Orochimaru's pale arm. "Don't worry, I'll take you when they're finished up."

He could feel the blush on his cheeks as he looked away, eyeing the white snake that wanted his affection once more. This time, it put its' head in front of his mouth, and when he licked it again. There were three on him now, and there was one in particular he was taking quite a liking to.

It was the one that had went up his leg, when Orochimaru was still inside of him, and it was now wrapped around his cock, its long tongue sliding in his naval. He took his time with the white serpent though, since it seemed to like him a lot. Until he felt something slide against his bleeding entrance.

His eyes widened as he felt something slimy slip inside of him, and another climb up his leg. What the hell were these snakes doing?

He looked over to Orochimaru, his red eyes glowing in confusion. But he was barely paying attention to the scene in front of him, for he too, had a snake around his hard cock, and another currently playing with his long tongue. The snake master had his yellow cat eyes closed, reveling in the pleasure the small serpents gave him.

Itachi moaned as he felt the tail inside him press against his prostate, he squeezed himself around it, which gained a sharp hiss from the snake behind him.

"Ah, be gentle with them, pet. They are only doing this for your pleasure, after all."Their master moaned out.

Oh, he was having a hell of a time.

He might as well enjoy himself also. When he felt his prostate hit again, he moaned, giving the white snake the opportunity to slip inside his mouth.

He left his mouth open and let the snake look around and when it slipped back out, he licked his lips, along with the snakes.

After he felt that wondrous sweet spot being tickled once more, the pressure in his stomach became too much and moaned loudly as he came. As soon as he did, he seen the pearl snake dive down and smother itself in it, bringing its face back up to his lips and smeared them with is own essence.

He let his tongue flick against his lips again, and tasted the salty white cream.

He thought he was done for the time being, but no. As soon as he tasted his cum, he felt Orochimaru slip inside him once more, his cock still hard, and his chest now resting on his back as he began to thrust inside him once more.

How in the world did he get here so quickly?

The other snakes had slipped out of him and left, the only one staying was the white one.

After a close look Itachi seen that the snake had the same eyes as its' master and smiled. But his face soon turned away from the smile as he moaned, his cock beginning to harden again as Orochimaru hit his sweet spot roughly.

The pale man stared at the white snake and when it hissed, he hissed back, making it back its' head away and hide behind the curtain of long black hair covering the younger male's face. It felt so good to have the man inside him again. To be filled by that enormous cock. It was why he always came back.

It had only taken a few more minutes for him to cum again, this time screaming Orochimaru's name. He was filled soon after, until the creamy white cum slid down his legs with his blood. Orochimaru pulled out and unchained him then.

He picked the young male up and put him onto the couch softly. "Sleep now, Itachi. I'm not quite done with you yet."

With the white snake still curled around his neck, Itachi closed his eyes and felt a soft kiss on his lips before drifting off to sleep.

……**.um……….there's more…..but…I'll post it at another time……**

**This is gonna end up being an ItaSasu, you just have to wait for it. :D**

**Please review, tell me what you think. Remember, I needed to vent out a few things and this is what came out.**

**Hope I hear from you soon!**

**Jeanni Ruiz**


	2. Training

**Sorry it took me so long to update people! Heh. Writer's block sucks sooo badly… **

**Well! I got a lot of reviews and favorites and alerts so on with the perverted and twisted story that has stemmed from my…very unhealthy Orochimaru obsession. At least, that's what I've been told.**

***glares at Aneue***

**You know who you are! XD**

**Anyways, here it is, Chapter 2 for this story and even more confusing and twisted…um…twists! Also, I will not be paying much attention to detail here and get straight to the smut, since it's my favorite part!**

**:3**

**A rather long chapter which will introduce Sasuke and strangely even Naruto. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Training**

He had submitted. Completely. He had no desire whatsoever to leave the beautiful home with it's hundred rooms and lesion of servants. He knew he wasn't the only one to stay here. There were more…pets that lived in the house. That craved for the snake's love and affection.

Not to mention his huge-

"Itachi."

He looked up at the man at the door, recognizing him as Kabuto. Itachi narrowed his eyes as he walked in, pushing his glasses up his nose and his eyes flashing with a certain…sadness. As if something was terribly wrong.

"What do you want?"

"Orochi-sama wants to see you in his room."

Itachi's mood immediately brightened and he stood, a smirk placing itself on his lips. He stared at the man's back as he walked out of the room, the black jeans hugging his hips and the white polo hugging his chest and abs tightly.

He had to admit, Kabuto did look good. He liked the way his hips switched from side to side when he walked and the way he let his tongue run over his lips when he talked.

Itachi shook his head. Orochimaru certainly was rubbing off on him.

The house, though very beautiful, was very big. He had gone up two flights of stairs and still they were not at Orchimaru's bedroom. Kabuto stopped a few times along the way, going into some rooms and coming out a few minutes later with a bag or a small item in his hand.

Itachi never paid it much attention. He was itching to get to Oochimaru's room and at the thought of the snake inside of him once again sent a shiver down his spine and his tongue to flick across his bottom lip.

He shook his head though and continued to walk down the strangely long hall when he felt something…crawling on his leg. He looked down quickly, immediately moving down and swiping his hand when he heard the soft hiss.

He smiled as he looked down and grabbed the white snake, letting it curl around his arm and around his neck, feeling its tongue brushing against his cheek.

"Mmm, I missed you too."

The snake rested his head on Itachi's shoulders as the group went up yet another flight of stairs. But in this hallway, there were no door, only windows. And at the very end, where the lush blue carpet ended was about tens stairs that led to a door, with a golden latch twisted, of course, into a figure or a snake with a ring in its mouth. Such a pretty thing…

Itachi looked up quickly when he heard Kabuto sigh.

"Kabuto, seriously, what the hell is your problem?"

The man in the glasses looked up and sneered. "It's none of your business. Mizujinhebi will show you where to find Orochi-sama. I'm sure he's been expecting you."

The white snake, whom he figured was Mizujinhebi, hissed and Itachi rolled his obsidian black eyes and opened the door. There, on the bed, was a man, naked, gorgeous raven spikes surrounding his face. Red eyes peeked at him at his sat with his legs crossed and tilted his head to the side. There was a black leather collar around his neck and a cock ring clamped at the base of his hard cock.

"You…are Orochimaru's new pet, ne?"

Itachi nodded and went to sit at the edge of the bed, never taking his eyes away from the rippling muscles on the man's stomach and chest, the throbbing length propped in between. How nice. How arousing. How absolutely delicious.

"I am Madara. Orochimaru's head pet. For now. I hear talk that he plans on making you his favorite."

Itachi shrugged and gasped softly when Madara crawled over to him, his hands running over the skin of his arm. Mizujinhebi slowly came off of his shoulders and slithered off of the bed, winding away into an open door across the room. Itachi paid it no mind as he felt Madara connect their lips, a soft moan passing through his own when he tasted the sweet flesh.

Madara dragged him onto the bed without breaking the kiss, only unlatching their lips when he stripped Itachi of the muscle shirt he had on and throwing it on the floor as Itachi placed his body on top of his, his clothed cock throbbing and begging to be touched. He ran his pale hands over Madara's tan skin, loving the whimper that came from his mouth. Madara sucked suggestively on Itachi's tongue as Itachi kicked off his boots and unzipped his pants.

"Hurry up, baby, come on." Madara panted. Orochi-sama would be back soon. He was ordered to make Itachi release, make him feel sated. He wanted to get back to Gaara, so he could be rid of this damn cock ring. Damn his redheaded pet. But this was some sort of initiation for Itachi. He would take the head pet and then become it himself.

He moaned when he felt the pale fingers slip against his slick entrance, the pre cum coming from his own cock coating him for Itachi. He spread his legs, not caring if the younger raven went quickly. The way Itachi's cock stood erect in front of him, dripping slightly, made him want to push him down and ride him himself.

He gasped when a finger entered him, stretching him slightly. He felt it curl inside him and he let out a small whimper when it went straight and moaned when it brushed his prostate. He felt another finger slip in and without hesitation a third. His back arched off the bed as Itachi thrust the digits inside him, loving the moans and cries that came from Madara's sweet lips.

The spikes that flared around his head gave him the picture of a seductive vampire, his eyes glowing when he threw his head back and moaned loudly. Itachi grunted and pulled his fingers out, a whimper coming from Madara. His thighs quivered as he felt Itachi push the head off his cock inside of him, stretching his entrance far more than he thought it would.

He let out a hiss when Itachi thrust inside, fully encased in tight, hot heat. With a moan, the younger raven let his head fall on the blanket over Madara's shoulder as the head pet wrapped his legs around his waist, taking him deeper.

"M-Move!"

Itachi nodded and pulled out, until only the tip of his cock was inside, and he thrust back in violently, a strangled cry coming from Madara's throat. He set a pace and the other followed, Itachi thrusting and Madara moving his hips in time with his. So good, so hot…

"Mmm…so damn tight!"

Madara struggled to keep from thrashing on the bed and tightened his hand around the silk sheets that were wrinkling around him. He felt his stomach tighten and felt the way the cock ring tightened on him.

_Damn Gaara!_

His prostate was being thrashed, his hips being pounded into the mattress, and he couldn't do anything about it! He screamed and moaned and arched his back when Itachi began to bite on his earlobe and thrust into him at full power, his mind reeling.

_Christ, he's hot! No wonder Orochimaru wants to-_

"Oohh, Fuck!"

Madara gasped as he felt the white creamy liquid fill him, sighed as the hot man pulled out and examined his work. The older man laid there, his legs open, his cock still rock hard, his tight ass filled to the ring with cum and the blankets around them in wrinkled heaps.

Itachi jumped slightly when he heard a chuckle in the room and seen Madara's cock twitch at the sound. He turned and saw the pale man that haunted his every throbbing moment sitting on the edge of the bed, where he had been sitting.

"I have a surprise for you Itachi. A…twist to the day, I suppose you should call it."

Itachi felt his brows furrow as he stared at Orochimaru's cat like eyes. "Does that mean you won't take me today?"

Orochimaru smiled and let out a laugh. He stood, the silk rode wrapped around his body drifting slightly as he leaned down and brushed his lips on Itachi's.

"I will take you today, Itachi, you can be sure of that. But it seems as though someone is in need of our help."

Itachi nodded and stood, grabbing the outfit that was handed to him by his master. Mmm…Master. He smiled.

_I like the sound of that._

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

"Sasuke! What the hell are you doing here?!"

The younger Uchiha looked up at his brother with wide eyes. "ME?! What the hell are _you _doing here?!"

A hiss that came from Orochimaru's lips shut them up quickly as he motioned for Itachi to come to him. Sasuke watched again with wide eyes as Itachi walked over to Orochimaru and wrapped his arms around the snake's waist.

Naruto, his boyfriend, the man he's been with for almost three years, decided that he had had enough of his "attitude". He dragged him to this huge mansion lined with shiny new cars and pretty fountains and statues and tons of men screwing each other's brains out on every flat surface there was. Including now.

Over in a room, the was a long black leather couch with a guy, no more older than Sasuke, with bright red hair and what looked like really dark make up around his emerald colored eyes. He was naked of course and was on top of this older man with nice tan skin and really weird but hot spiky black hair, red eyes staring at the guy that was riding on his cock, letting out small whimpers and moans.

The older man grunted and laid his hands on the pale boy's hips, making him rest his hands on the back of the couch while the other thrust up into him, making him cry out loudly and arch his back.

"Sasuke…Sasuke? Sasuke! Listen to me, damn it!"

Sasuke looked over at the blonde and raised a brow. "What?"

"You're staying here."

Sasuke looked at the blonde now and felt a hint of panic rise in his chest. "W-what?"

"You're going to stay here, until you can learn to be like your brother."

"What the fuck?! You're not the damn boss of me!" He stared at Orochimaru as he raised a hand and snapped his fingers, the two men that were on the couch running into the room.

"Madara. Leave Gaara and take Itachi and his brother Sasuke to your room." He looked at Gaara, his golden cat eyes glowing with mischief as Itachi licked his neck and walked away with Madara, dragging Sasuke along with them.

"You will be accompanying Naruto to the barroom. Show him a good time, ne? He's been through a lot with the young Uchiha."

Gaara bowed and smirked when he felt the blonde wrap his arms around his waist. "Of course, Orochi-sama. And you?"

He heard Orochimaru laugh. "Oh, I have a few things to attend to. When you are done, come to my room Gaara. Naruto, you are free to roam as long as you don't break anything."

The blonde nodded and let Gaara lead him into a room just up the stairs.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

"No way! This is wrong! We're- Oooh!" Sasuke moaned as Itachi pushed inside of him, Madara smiling as he kissed Itachi. The let their tongues wrestle as Sasuke writhed on the sheets, flicking his tongue against Madara's now cock ring free length.

Madara moved away now and went around Itachi so that he was behind him. He watched as every thrust inside his little brother brought the older to push his own tight little ass forward. Madara knew he'd be tight. He just needed a way to get in.

He slurped three fingers into his mouth and coated them as much as he possibly could and lightly traced Itachi's round bottom. Itachi stopped his thrusts and shivered as he felt the finger and spread his legs as he felt the finger slip into his entrance, the saliva making a slippery lubricant.

He moaned, thrusting his hips back while Sasuke brought his own down, so he could take in his brother once more. It felt too good, having him inside of him, taking him, ramming into him over and over. He looked up and saw Itachi had a nice string of drool coming out of his mouth and sliding down his cheek.

Sasuke went forward and licked up the small amount of saliva and engaged his brother in a tongue twisting kiss, making Itachi lay forward while Madara finger fucked him. It had hurt a little, but God did it feel good now. Madara knew exactly where to stroke, exactly where he wanted to be brushed and pounded.

He felt a second finger go in, and he decided that he would help them both out. Itachi thrust forward, sinking his throbbing cock inside of Sasuke while Madara added a third finger.

After a few more thrusts, Sasuke clawed as Itachi's back.

"Harder, Aniki, harder!"

He happily complied, pounding into him with force as Madara slipped out his fingers and let the tip of his cock brush against the now wet and prepared entrance. He let Itachi suck him in, taking him deeper with every thrust into Sasuke.

Sasuke moaned at the added friction and screamed when he felt Itachi's cock brush against his prostate. Itachi whimpered when Madara made him do all the work, so he cried out and thrust into Sasuke as hard as e could.

"Damn it, Madara! Move!"

The chuckle sent a nice shiver through his body and the feeling of the man mounting him from behind sent his hips into a spasm as Sasuke clenched around him.

"Ah…haa…keep going…mmm!"

Itachi treaded on, the pressure in his stomach beginning to get unbearable. With a scream, Sasuke came, all over his still clothed chest. The clenching blew Itachi's mind and he let out a long moan as he came inside his tight little brother, also sending the older man into frenzy as he threw his head back and moaned as he came inside Itachi.

They panted as they all laid on their backs, the mess of blankets and pillows around them. Madara looked at Itachi as he began to laugh. Mizujinhebi was crawling up his body and stayed curled up on his chest.

"Ah…Orochimaru's gonna be so mad…"

**End Chapter**

***blush***

**Wow. So much smut! There's so much going on I don't understand t myself so XP. Remember, this came from an UNHEALTHY Orochimaru obsession. I just LOVE his damn tongue!**

**Yay for awesome yet completely pointless plots! Whoo!!!!!!!**

**Anyways, there you go. Sorry for the wait! Hoped you liked it. REVIEW!!!!**

…

**:3**

**Hope I hear from you soon!**

**Jeanni Ruiz**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Note: I changed my penname from Jeanni Ruiz to Yuki Agatsuma because some idiot decided it'd be cool to stalk me. T^T**_

_**Anyways, here we go! After about 2 months of waiting, here is Chapter 3 to this fic. **_

_***sigh***_

_**Sorry it took so long. No inspiration, family problems. Ugh.**_

_**:3**_

_**So, now that I've been getting so many ideas from my friends and such, I have decided to actually continue this fic, since it started out so hot in the first place. So here it is! Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 3: Forbidden Lust **_

_Itachi smiled as he looked at his little brother currently tied to his bed. The white satin sheets under him shifted slightly as the teen squirmed. Mizujinhebi was currently on Sasuke's chest, glaring at him as he tried to push him off. _

"_Dammit, Itachi, let me go!" _

_Itachi smirked and got up from the chair at his desk in the corner of the room. He went over to the bed, his dark black bathrobe snug on his body as he smiled at him. _

"_I can't do that little brother. You see, I've been told to train you. And that's what I'm going to do."_

_OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO_

_Naruto looked down at Gaara, the red head's tongue now teasing the skin of his cock as he slid it against the hard rod. Naruto had the right mind to screw him senseless, but he knew that Gaara was in control, he had the power now, and he was the one calling the shots._

_Gaara leaned away from Naruto and got off of the bed, reaching into a drawer and pulling out a small bottle of lube and handing it to Naruto as he went back to licking at his cock in between his legs. Naruto whimpered and coated his fingers with the lube while Gaara sucked in the tip of his cock and flicked his tongue into the slit._

_Naruto moaned at the feeling and bucked his hips slightly. Gaara brought up his hands to push them down as he started to bob his head, taking in his cock deeper into his throat. _

_He had to admit, the blonde tasted good, a salty sweet taste as pre cum dripped out of his cock. He licked and sucked at the vein on the underside of Naruto's cock, wanting for the creamy white cum to fill his mouth. Gaara moaned around the hard cock, adding to the stimulation while Naruto thrashed on the bed._

"_Ahhh…damn you're good at this."_

_Gaara rolled his eyes and continued to suck on the member, drinking up the pre cum easily, and bringing up a hand to massage his balls lightly. He moved his tongue away and stroked Naruto's cock quickly, knowing was on the verge of-_

"_Nngh!"_

_Gaara glared at him darkly as cum splattered onto his face, his eyes narrowing as he wiped it off. Naruto smiled and shrugged. "Sorry."_

_Gaara scoffed and turned, bending over the bed and raising his ass up. "Just hurry up and stretch me. I want to get to Orochimaru soon."_

_The blonde sat up and got behind Gaara, his tan fingers brushing against the tight pink entrance. He slowly slipped one inside, his blue eyes flashing to Gaara's face to see his reaction. He heard only a whimper and felt the body clench around his finger slightly. _

_He took that as a go, and pushed in one more finger, while scissoring them slightly and pushing in the third rather roughly, his ass a lot tighter than he thought it would be. Gaara threw his head back and moaned loudly, biting his lip as he pushed his hips back against the fingers._

_Naruto smirked and started to thrust the fingers in and out of his tight hole, wanting to make the hot red head make more of the sweet noises. Gaara licked his lips and whimpered as his hips rocked back against the fingers._

"_Ahh…haaa…Mmmm, please, more…I want your cock, give me your cock, now!"_

_Naruto was slightly surprised at the words he had just heard, but nonetheless, covered his cock in lube, his hand moving over the tan skin slowly, making sure it was slick and ready. He let out a breath and started to push the tip of his cock inside of Gaara's wet and stretched entrance and gasped as he felt the red head move his body back against his cock. _

"_Move!"_

_If Sasuke was going to be as slutty as Gaara after he got out of here…Naruto felt more pre cum leak out of his throbbing member at the thought and thrust his hips forward into Gaara's tight body, moaning loudly._

_Gaara growled and clenched his hands into the dark blue sheets, his teeth digging into them as Naruto started to thrust his hips forward, pumping his cock in and out of Gaara quickly while the red head moaned._

_He whimpered as Naruto's member brushed against his prostate and smiled when he heard the blonde moan loudly behind him, his body clenching around the hard rod. _

"_Ah! H-Harder! Harder!"_

_Naruto gripped the pale boy's hips and thrust his hips forward roughly, his skin slapping against Gaara's ass as he heard the head board of the bed banging against the wall. The red head tightened as much as he could around Naruto while he got pounded into. Naruto, his breaths coming out in pants, could already feel his stomach tighten, could feel his impending orgasm just waiting to burst._

_He leaned forward and grabbed Gaara's own dripping cock and smirked as the younger boy bucked his hips and let out a strangled cry from his wet lips. Naruto continued to thrust into Gaara., his hand pumping Gaara's cock in time with his thrust. _

_Gaara whimpered. "J-Just a little more…Oooh…"_

_Naruto grunted along with every thrust of his hips, biting onto Gaara's shoulder as he ran his fingers over Gaara's cock and played with the red head's balls in his other hand. Gaara let out a loud moan, almost a scream as he came onto Naruto's hand and onto the dark sheets, his hips bucking wildly against Naruto's cock and tightening around him._

_Naruto moaned, his cock finally feeling as if it'd explode as he came inside of Gaara's tight ass. He thrust his hips forward, filling the boy even more then before and hitting his prostate. Gaara's back arched as he felt Naruto fill him with white hot cum, the liquid dripping down his legs._

_OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO_

"_I-Itachi…Ooh…" _

_Sasuke arched his back off the bed as he licked his lips, his brother's tongue now prodding against his entrance. He bucked his hips slightly and Itachi smirked as he let his tongue slip into the wrinkled entrance, his bathrobe now thrown across the room._

_Sasuke opened his legs wider, moaning loudly as he felt Itachi's tongue licking against the soft walls inside of him. He had remembered that Itachi was always good at pleasing his boyfriends. So why was he here?_

"_Itachi…" Sasuke breathed out his name, his cock hard and throbbing between his legs while his brother massaged his thighs and continued to lick at his entrance. Itachi slipped in a finger inside of Sasuke's tight little body and curling it slightly, watching as the boy's now free hand went up to his nipple and rubbed at the hard nub._

_He had no idea why Sasuke was brought here. He was the perfect little uke. All he needed was some coaxing and a little bit of a spanking. Itachi smiled and let another wet finger slip inside of Sasuke. _

"_Haa!" Sasuke squirmed and bucked his hips, tightening his body around Itachi's fingers as his cock started to leak with pre cum. _

_Itachi let Mizujinhebi slither onto the bed and onto Sasuke, the white snake curling its tail around Sasuke's cock. The boy whimpered and started to thrust his hips forward, the snake's tail making a perfect little fuck toy. _

_Itachi added a third finger and curled them all roughly, earning a scream from his little brother and a nice drip from his own hard cock. The elder Uchiha sat up and pulled out his fingers as he lay back on the bed, pulling Sasuke on top of his and Mizujinhebi crawling away._

"_Ride me, little brother."_

_Sasuke let out a breathy moan as he opened his legs and straddled Itachi's hips, his wet entrance rubbing against the tip of Itachi's cock. He slowly slid down the hard rod, biting his lip as it filled him. He leaned forward and kissed his brother's lips, Itachi taking the lead and swiping his tongue into his mouth while he bucked his hips up into Sasuke. _

"_A-Ah!" Sasuke moaned out and dropped his hips with a slap onto Itachi's cock. Itachi let out a small moan and let his hands rest on Sasuke's hips. Slowly, Sasuke started to move his body, impaling himself onto Itachi's cock even more than before as he began to ride him._

_Sasuke rested his hands on Itachi's chest as he moved his body harder, taking his cock in hard and deep, biting his lip as drool dripped off of his chin. Itachi thrust his hips forward as Sasuke moved his body, his body trembling and quivering._

"_Mmm…Aniki, you're so big…so big and hard…Mmm…" _

_Sasuke let out a loud moan and started to move faster, bringing his hips down onto Itachi while the older brother thrust forward and hit his prostate dead on. Sasuke moaned and begged for more, his hands scratching down Itachi's chest as he clenched around him. _

_Itachi moved a hand and touched the tip of Sasuke's cock, smearing the pre cum over it. He latched his hand around it and stroked it while Sasuke bounced on his lap. The young raven let out an even louder moan as Itachi pushed him back on the bed, his cock now sinking deeper inside of him as he thrust forward._

"_Oh! Itachi! M-More, oh, god, it feels so good, Aniki!" _

_Sasuke brought up a hand and pinched his own nipple slightly, trying to get his release. Itachi moaned, his hips thrusting forward quickly and roughly, the bed leaving small marks in the wall with the force of his movements as he continued to pound into his brother. Sasuke's legs wrapped around Itachi's hips and he moaned, cumming hard onto his chest and Itachi's hand._

_Itachi came seconds after, filling his delicious little brother up full as he left bruises on his hips. Sasuke whimpered as Itachi filled him and watched as he pulled out. Itachi grazed his fingers over the sticky cum covering Sasuke's chest and brought them up to his lips. _

"_Well, little brother, it's time to go again. Are you ready?"_

_**End Chapter**_

_**Yay! Finally…**_

_**.**_

_**Please don't be angry with me. It took me a long time for reasons explained above. **_

_**I hope you liked it! Excuse any spelling mistakes and such for this was written at three in the morning…**_

_**Hope you liked it! Reviews are treasured, PM's will be answered.**_

_**Yuki Agatsuma**_


End file.
